Not So Innocent
by Kiyota Madden
Summary: Kagome has a secret lover while Inuyasha is away.


Kagome stood in the hot spring waiting for her lover. Inuyasha was off with Kikyo and she knew he would never see her with him. She snickered. He thought she was such a goody good. If he only knew when she was hiding in these hot springs she was with someone special.

She slide down into the water relaxing. She heard feet slowly approaching her, deliberately making noise on the ground. She just softly smiled as he slide into the water beside her. Her eyes were still closed when she felt his hand slide up her side to her breast. He cupped it gently then lowered his lips to her neck, kissing it.

"You taste so good." He mumbled against her shoulder. She grinned and pushed him away gently. She straddled his leg. Her lips met his as her hand slide down his bare well toned chest to his waiting manhood. He whimpered against her lips. She turned his head and ran her tongue up his cheek to his ear. She nipped it as his arm went around her to her thigh. His claws dug into her outer thigh dragging them up her leg. She stroked his manhood while she nipped at his sensitive ears and neck. Blood clouded the water as his claws slide deeper into her thigh.

He pulled her out of the water standing her beside the springs. His one remaining arm went around her back to her hair. His fingers laced inside it and he pulled it while he nipped and bit at her neck making her cry out. Her hand returned to his manhood stroking it fiercely.

Sesshoumaru laid back against a tree sliding down it until he was on the ground. He pulled Kagome down on him, resting her back against his chest. He slide up into her filling her completely. She whimpered. Her legs where on either side of his as he moved into her. His one hand slide across her waist to her core, rubbing her nub while he moved in her.

He ran his tongue over her neck making her cry out. He pushed her forward so she was on her hands and knees in front of him. He slammed himself into her from behind filling her completely. She cried out.

"Sesshoumaru... damnit...harder." She panted. His claws dug into her waist as he moved harder and faster inside of her.

"Back in the hot spring kio." Sesshoumaru said. She nodded slipping back into the water with him right behind her.

Kagome was on him the moment he was back in the water. She wrapped her legs around his waist impaling herself on him. Sesshoumaru fell back on the to a natural ledge with a grunt. Kagome simply cried out as he was slammed full into her. She began to move again faster and harder then she had before. Sesshoumaru himself was starting to move into her. Kagome's nails dug into his back leaving long wounds from his neck down.

"I can not control myself." He moaned.

"Then don't." Kagome answered slipping off of him moving to the ledge of the hot spring laying down upon it. Sesshoumaru came over her smirking seeing his lover waiting for him. He slammed himself into her hard growling. She cried out wrapping her legs around his waist meeting his desperate hips. Their lips met not allowing the other to breathe. The slapping of flesh against flesh could be heard. Kagome screamed his name as she reached her peak. Breathing heavily she leaned up and bit into his neck sending Sesshoumaru over the edge. His teeth sank into her neck allowing himself to mark her.

Sesshoumaru washed her and she washed him. They dried each other off then dressed. He zipped up her skirt while she tied his obi. Sesshoumaru ran his hand over her cheek before tilting her head up his, as he dropped his lips on hers. She kissed him back passionately.

"I will see you in two nights." Sesshoumaru whispered resting his forehead against hers.

"Yes. Two nights." Kagome said giving him a quick kiss then disappearing back to her group. Sesshoumaru watched her return to be sure she made it back safely.

"Kagome you're bleeding." Inuyasha said. "What did you do to yourself clumsy?" He asked.

"Oh I just got dug by Sesshoumaru that's all." Kagome answered walking to the fire.

"What?!"

"You heard me." Kagome said. That was when Inuyasha saw the mark on her neck. He groaned. Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing raising an eyebrow at Kagome.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I'm tired of lying. Besides I know he's sneaking off to fuck Kikyo."

"Do you want to return to the hot spring then?" Sesshoumaru asked taking her hand. "Or shall I just take you here in front of him."

"Hentai." Kagome laughed taking his clawed hand following him back to the spring. "So much for two more nights."


End file.
